


Many Kinds Of Dirty

by Shabby86



Category: OZ/Law & Order: SVU Crossover
Genre: Acceptance, Humiliation kink, M/M, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Written for Oz Magi 2017Elliot Meets Toby when he's called to a crime scene. Toby is the victim. Elliot experiences an overwhelming protectiveness for Toby. He stays by his side through recovery. During the process, a relationship develops.One day Toby is called to the station, for he is the only person that can now save Elliot from his current situation. Again they face a grueling healing process, but Toby is now Elliot's rock.It seems as each situation resolves and the 'dirty' is taken care of, a new type of dirty introduces itself.





	Many Kinds Of Dirty

It was a night like so many before it. Elliot Stabler had just showered, pulled on a pair of briefs, and pounced into his cozy bed. Special Victims Unit had always been a grueling department to work for, but he felt it well worth the suffering. He made a difference. His wife never fully understood what being a detective meant to him. He has always loved his family and supported them in every way he knew how. Elliot just wanted them to accept that SVU is a part of who he is. Kathy couldn't deal with that and the kids had no choice. Just another night in a lonely bed.  
Elliot had just drifted off to sleep when his cell phone rang. He sighed loudly as he grabbed it off of the nightstand. Of course it was the Captain! Who else called him at, squinting his eyes to see the time, 3AM? When he was done on the phone he got out of bed to dress. Jeans and an NYPD t-shirt for this humid night. He pulled on his sneakers, found his keys and wallet, and was on his way.  
Olivia met him at the scene. In a beautiful black dress and slick knee-high black boots, Elliot thought she must have been called away from a date. His heart fluttered a moment when he saw her, especially with her NYPD jacket on to look a little more professional. She understood him. They had a lot in common and sparks fly when they are together, but neither would jeopardize the friendship they have, to take it any further. 

She waved him over near a cluster of trees. Officers were already hard at work gathering evidence around the bench the attack had taken place by. She informed Elliot that a couple had been taking a late night walk through the park and saw a man being attacked, so they called the police. By the time the cops arrived, the attackers were gone. The victim had been laying on the ground in front of the bench sobbing. When they made an attempt to ask what happened, he bolted into the cluster of trees and refused to let them near him.

“Let me give this a whirl?” Elliot asked Olivia. She nodded and stepped back.

Elliot slowly approached the victims hiding space. “This is Detective Stabler. You can call me Elliot. I'm going to come in there with you. It's okay, I promise,” he stated clearly.

“No! Leave me alone,” the man cried.

“I can't do that. I'm not leaving until you talk to me,” Stabler gently enforced. 

When there was no response to that, he cautiously entered the space. His victim was curled up, holding himself tightly as he visibly shook, on the cool grass. He was a scruffy- looking blond, with shoulder length hair everywhere and he hadn't shaved in a while. His white t-shirt was covered in mud and blood, torn in several places. He had no shoes on. His jeans were pulled down with one leg completely out. There were various scrapes and bruises all over his body.

“Can you tell me your name?” Elliot softly asked.

“Tobias. Tobias Beecher. Toby,” he muttered.

“Alright, Toby, I'm going to get you a blanket and some water. I will be back asap. Nobody else will bother you,” Elliot explained.

Toby didn't respond. He continued to lay on the ground, eyes closed tightly. Elliot walked back over to his partner, updated her on the victims name and his own observations. An ambulance had arrived while he was checking on Toby. He ran over to them, requesting a blanket. They tossed him a navy blue wool blanket. He caught it and hurried over to his car. He had nabbed a cold bottle of water on his way out the door tonight. He retrieved the water and jogged back to Toby.

“It's Elliot. I'm coming back there, Toby,” he said softly. He approached Toby slowly, again. “May I sit next to you?” he questioned.

“Sure,” Toby whispered.

Elliot sank down to the ground. He unfolded the blanket, “I want to tuck this blanket around you, is that okay?” he inquired.

“No!” Toby yelled. His icy blue eyes went wide and he curled into a tighter ball.

“That's fine. I can hand you the blanket to cover yourself up. Is that fine?” Elliot asked calmly. He held the blanket out to Toby.

Toby cautiously took the offering and wrapped himself up. Elliot opened the water and passed it to Toby. He sipped the cool liquid. They sat quietly until about half the water was gone. 

“What happened to you tonight? Can you talk to me about it?” Elliot gently asked.

Toby looked anywhere except into the detective's eyes. “I... it's nothing. I want to go home,” he whined.

“You're hurt, Toby, you need to see a doctor. We don't need to talk about what happened right this moment, but I do want to get you patched up before you go home,” Elliot explained to the scared man. “I want the doctor to do a rape kit on you. We want to catch the bastards that did this to you.”

“Can I put my pants back on first?” Toby sighed.

Elliot stepped back out of the trees, giving Toby a shred of privacy. Before long Toby was following him, pants back on and blanket wrapped securely around him. Elliot tracked down Toby's shoes. He slipped them on and they wandered over to the ambulance. Once the EMT's had Toby situated, Elliot informed him that he'll be right behind them. Toby appeared so diminutive and fragile, it broke Elliot's heart.  
Immediately after the ambulance drove off, Elliot ran over to Olivia, informing her that he will go to the hospital to question Toby. She agreed that was for the best, as Toby was most comfortable with Elliot. She told her partner that she'd head back to the precinct and begin the paperwork. Elliot would text her the details as Toby reviled them. He raced to his car, fumbling with the keys. He started the car and buckled his seat belt as he drove off. Blazing a trail to the hospital, Elliot tried to swallow his stomach back down. He was anxious to find out just what Toby had been through.   
Elliot parked his car and jogged into the ER. He found a nurse at the reception desk and inquired about his victim. She pointed him to room 4 as she picked up the ever-ringing phone. Stabler knocked on the door as he popped his head into the room. Toby sat on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the blanket.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Elliot questioned, not knowing where to start.

Head hanging down, Toby whispered, “dirty”.

“No, no. You're not dirty. Do you hear me? This was not your fault and you are not dirty,” Elliot cooed as he pulled up a chair.

“I am dirty. Filthy,” Toby started to cry.

Elliot wanted to hug the man tightly, but that wouldn't be professional. “You were raped. The men that did this to you are the filthy ones, not you.”

Toby let the blanket fall off his shoulders. He stretched out his arm, giving Stabler a very clear view of the needle tracks. “I'm dirty inside and out. Dirty in every way. I don't want to be dirty anymore,” he sobbed harder.

Elliot felt like crying right along with him. Something about this man... he wanted to shield him from all the hurt in the world. “Toby, I can get you help. I'm here for you. It's very important that you tell me the truth. I am not going to bust you on the drugs, if you have any on you. I want to put these scumbags away for a long time,” he explained clearly. He reached out for Toby's hand, leaving it up to Toby to make contact if he was comfortable. “Will you do that for me?” he inquired.

Toby hesitated a moment. Could he really trust this cop? He was unsure, but he was at rock bottom and needed help. He took Elliot's hand and squeezed. “Yes. I can do that. Thank you, Elliot,” he replied.

The doctor chose now to enter the room. He told Toby to put on the hospital gown he handed him. Toby went into the bathroom, wanting what little privacy he could get. He knew he was about to be poked, swabbed, and god only knows what else, but he craved just a moment alone. Just an illusion of decency. He came out holding the back of the gown closed. The doctor had him sit on the bed. He looked over any visible scraps and bruises first. Nothing that couldn't be cleaned and bandaged. He took swabs from everywhere. Toby locked eyes with Elliot when the doctor had him lay down. He blushed as the physician lifted his gown to swab and examine.

“Whoa, can we get some dinner first?” Toby popped his head up and questioned the doc.

Elliot tried to stifle a laugh, but Toby smiled at him and it was too much to handle. If cracking jokes made Toby feel any better about the invasive examination, then so be it. Mr. Medicine was too professional to take a joke. Oh well. The doctor sat back and folded Toby's gown back down. 

“I don't see any tearing, just some swelling,” the doctor informed the guys.

“I was lucky, they wore lubricated condoms. I'm apparently too dirty to fuck without one, so they said,” Toby mumbled.

“That did save you a lot of trouble. I think they were referring to your needle usage. They never know if you're sharing or what else you might be doing. It can cause disease. You should work on rehabilitation for the drug use. I can give you a list of recommendations to get you started. Otherwise, minus the scraps, you look in good shape. It'll take about 3 days to get the result of your blood tests and swabs. We will call you as soon as we know,” the doctor explained, the look on his face saying no way this guy will get clean.

“Can I go home now?” Toby asked, looking at the floor. He was disgusted and ashamed with the way the doctor judged him. He felt he really deserved it, which made it all the more horrible.

“Yes, you may,” the doctor answered curtly.

After the doctor left the room, Elliot put his hand on Toby's shoulder. “I'm taking you home. I'm going out to my car to grab my gym bag. I have clothes in there you can wear home. Do not let him get to you. You'll be alright, Toby, I promise you,” he stated.

Elliot hurried out to his vehicle, grabbed the gym bag, and slammed the door. He wanted to throttle that doctor for making Toby feel like shit. He was already run into the ground, why try to knock him further down? Taking several deep breaths, he composed himself and went back into the hospital for Toby. He set the bag on the bed and opened it up. Sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Toby slipped his legs into the pants, then stood to pull them up. He let the gown slide off of his thin frame and set it on the bed. Before he pulled the shirt on, Elliot noticed just how battered up he was. A lot of bruising. Toby yanked the shirt over his head and stepped into his sneakers. He picked up a couple items off the table next to the bed. His wallet and house keys. They silently walked out to Elliot's car.   
Toby gave him the address and tipped his head back. He was exhausted. Elliot let him drift off until the arrived at the exquisite house. Holy shit, what a large house! How the hell many rooms are in there, he wondered. Elliot was in awe of the gigantic home.

“Toby, buddy, you're home,” Elliot roused his from sleep gently.

“Mm.. just 5 more minutes, baby,” a sleepy Toby mumbled.

Elliot knew Toby only called him 'baby' because he was asleep, but that didn't halt the butterflies fluttering in his belly. He unbuckled Toby's seat belt and exited the car. He went around to the passenger side and pulled the door open. “Come on, let's get you inside,” Elliot said, gently shaking Toby's shoulder.

Toby looked around, dazed, for a moment. He climbed out of the car, pulling his keys from his pocket. “You want coffee while we talk? I can use some,” he asked.

“Sounds good,” Elliot replied as they walked through the front door and got settled. “Sit down. You tell me where everything is and I'll make the coffee. You've had a rough night as it is,” he said.

Toby winced as he sat at the kitchen table. “I'll help you and we'll sit in the living room. My ass hurts. You would have thought I was raped a few hours ago or something,” he joked. It's definitely how he deals with pain.

They made a pot of coffee, pouring two mugs. Stabler's with just a hint of sugar. Toby had cream and sugar. Elliot sat in a squishy blue recliner, while Toby curled his legs under himself on the cream- colored couch. Neither of them wanted to discuss the terrible night, but it's Stabler's job, and Toby deserves justice.

“What time did you arrive at the park this evening?” Elliot began.

“It had to be about 12:30-1am. I was to meet a man there at 1:15am,” Toby replied.

“What's the man's name?” Elliot inquired for reasons beyond the case. He had to know.

Toby sighed. “I never know the name. He is a dealer. It's better for them to remain anonymous. A man in a seedy bar bathroom approached me one day asking if I was interested in buying. My wife had just commit suicide and I was on a downward spiral. The court gave my parents guardianship of my 3 kids that afternoon. That was 6 months ago. Now I text him and he sends one of his lackeys to sell to me.”

Elliot struggled to remain professional. Since when does he feel so strongly about a victim? More than usual. At what point did he start feeling these protective... cuddly... feelings for another man? He wanted to wrap Toby in a blanket and hold him while he slept safely. “I'm sorry about your wife and children. I just recently settled all of the details of my own divorce. She left me and took my kids. I see them when she lets me. I have 5 rugrats,” stop spilling your guts, Stabler, he internally reprimanded himself. “Could you pick the dealer out of a line-up? We could set up a sting, have plain clothes officers. I'd make sure I was heading the team. Once we have them, I can interrogate them, with the help of my partner, and get them to flip on the boss. Of course, I have to run that by my captain” he suggested.

Toby thought hard. He was shaking. “Yes, I could ID him, and I would be willing to do that. I'm sorry about your divorce.”

“Thank you, Toby,” Elliot whispered. “I need you to give me in depth details of the men and the rape. Every detail will help us catch the right men.”

“Okay,” Toby whispered with tears fighting not to fall.

“I know this is highly unprofessional and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about my intentions. That being said, may I sit on the couch with you and hold you? You look like you need a good hug. It's fine to say no if it makes you uncomfortable,” Elliot inquired carefully.

Toby peeked up at Stabler, sadness pouring from his expression. “Please do,” he cried, “please hold me.”  
Elliot took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Toby's shoulders. He sat next to Toby and tenderly drew him closer. He petted his messy hair, whispering reassurances into his ear. Toby sobbed and sniffled. When he finally composed himself, he gave Elliot all of the gruesome details from the attack. Toby had arranged to meet the dealer in the park. When he arrived, there were three of them. One balding blond wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. He was around Toby's own height, with muscles upon muscles. Man number two had long brown hair, pulled up into a ponytail. He was tall and thin, wearing sweatpants and a red t-shirt. The third assailant was a short, chubby fella, with short brown hair covered by a baseball hat. Toby hadn't caught the team logo or really remembered the colors. He worn plaid shorts and a white, blood stained t-shirt, thanks to a kick in the face by a flailing Toby. Mr. muscles came up behind Toby, a strong arm around his neck and a hand to cover his mouth. Marshmallow fought Toby's pants down. He got one shoe off and that's when Toby kicked him in the face. A loud 'snap' was heard and they all knew his nose was broken. Mr. muscles and string bean bent Toby over the park bench. Marshmallow positioned himself behind Toby, rolled a condom on, and began violating him. The entire time telling him what a filthy slut he is. When he finished it was string bean's turn. He was no less harsh on Toby. He made sure to wear protection, also. He made jokes about not knowing what 'the dirty whore' has. He punched at him, while raping him. They finally shifted enough that Toby bit Mr. muscle's hand, causing him to yank it back, and Toby screamed as loud as he could. He took a few hits to the face and the men took off running, afraid someone might have heard the screams. Toby collapsed to the ground and cried. The next thing he knew, the police arrived. As the first officer approached, he bolted into the trees to hide, embarrassed by his current state.  
It took hours of restlessness, but Toby finally fell asleep. Elliot eased him down onto the couch and tucked him in. He scribbled a quick note that he'd be in touch, but he had to update his partner and captain. The captain agreed to the sting and Elliot set it up. It was amazingly simple to set up a pick up. The knowledge made Stabler wonder, in the back of his mind, just what kind of world do his kids have to grow up in.   
Elliot met the guy in Central Park at 1:30am. He was alone. As soon as he went to give Elliot the drugs, he pulled his badge out. The man attempted to escape, but Elliot tackled him. They took down the lowly drug delivery boy and it took all the restraint Elliot could muster to not knock him into next week. String bean had been the one to show up. The following morning Toby came and picked him out of a line-up. The guy was all too willing to turn Mr. Muscle and Marshmallow in. The three of them, separately, gave up their boss for a deal. Jacob Schillinger, the brother Vern never was told existed, got a rather lengthy sentence for all the substances in his apartment, packaged to sell. He was on his way to Oz, a family reunion Toby was glad to miss out on.  
After hearing the sentencing, Toby and Elliot walked out of the courthouse together. They stood on the steps chatting, clearly neither wanted to part from the other.

“Listen, Toby, I have to get back to the station before Captain Cragen's hunting me down. You have my number, work and home, um... feel free to use either,” Elliot shyly offered.

“I think I might. Can I take you out to dinner tonight? You know, for helping me through this?” Toby inquired.

“For helping you through this, no. I'd never want you to think you owed me for sticking by your side. If you want to go out just to spend time together, that I'm down for,” Elliot responded.

Toby catches his eye and smiles sweetly, “what time and where should we meet?”

The guys agree on a small, intimate restaurant by Toby's house. They ate, laughed, joked, and learned more about one another. After, they went back to Toby's house and watched movies until they fell asleep on the couch. In the morning, they woke up face to face under a warm blanket from the back of the couch. The bright sunlight was pouring into the living room. Toby brushed his hand over the stubble on Elliot's cheek and smiled timidly. Elliot pushed the stray hairs out of Toby's face, settling his hand on the back of his head. He gently urged Toby closer, kissing him like a teenage boy after his first date. In a sense, that's not too far off. This is, indeed, Elliot's first time kissing another man. Toby sighs happily. Elliot dives back in for another taste of Toby's sweet mouth. He could really get used to this.  
***   
It has been several years since Toby and Elliot first met. They have been inseparable and madly in love. Neither of the men knew just how much they needed each other, but they do. Things happen in life that clarify that fact.  
Today passed like any other. Get up, go to work. You can't predict when something tragic will occur, but it still happens. Toby sat at his desk doing research for a client. The ringing of a phone caught him off guard. It was his cell phone, not the office phone. That was never good news. He picked up the phone, greeting the caller.

“Tobias, this is Donald Cragen. Is it possible for you to come to the station right now? Elliot is not physically hurt, but there's been a tragic incident this morning,” Captain Cragen requested.

“Yes. I will come right down. Is El okay?” Toby's voice trembled. He shut down his computer and gathered his things as he talked.

“To be honest, I think he's in shock. Liv and Elliot had been working on a case. A teenage girl's mother was murdered right in front of her. They notified her that they caught the killer. The girl came into the station. Apparently she bought a gun off the street and she shot her mother's killer and a couple other people. She wouldn't put the weapon down and Elliot ended up having no choice but to shoot her. She died in his arms. They had to restrain him to take the girl's body to the morgue. He's sitting in the spot she died and won't move or talk to anyone. I'm hoping you can bring him around for us,” Cragen explained.

“Christ. I'm on my way. Tell him I'll be there,” Toby spat out. He told his secretary to cancel his appointments and that he will be gone for the day. He ran to the car and dropped the keys because he was shaking. He recovered the keys and finally got in. He drove way faster than he should have and was lucky nobody stopped him. He hurried into the building and raced to the SVU department. Cragen was waiting at the door. “Where is he?”

“Right in here,” Captain Cragen answered as he took Toby to Elliot.

Toby cautiously slid to the floor next to Elliot. “Baby, I'm here. I'm so sorry. I'm here for you. I got ya,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Stabler.

Elliot hung his head, resting it against Toby's shoulder. “I'm dirty, Toby. All dirty. Dirty right down to my soul,” he wept.

“Listen to me, El, You had no choice. You saved lives today,” Toby reassured as he rubbed Elliot's back.

“I killed a little girl. I'm dirty. She only wanted justice for her mom and I shot her,” Elliot reasoned.

“Look at me, Detective Elliot Stabler. You made the best possible choice in that horrible scenario. You are not dirty. Yes, she wanted justice, but that was not the right way to get it. She could have murdered so many other people today. You saved them. Go ask all of their families, they will tell you, you are not dirty,” Toby looked Elliot in the face and made sure he heard every word. He tugged him into a giant hug. Elliot squeezed back tightly. “Can we get up off the floor? Come on, let's go to your desk a moment. I want to ask Cragen if I am allowed to take you home now. Do you want that?” he asked.

“Yes. Please. Get me out of here,” Elliot cried some more.

Toby assisted him off of the floor and followed him to his desk. Elliot sat down, going through the drawers, taking what he required. Toby updated the Captain on Elliot's condition. He gave him clearance to take El home and to keep him in the loop. Elliot had plenty of vacation saved up and they could work out the details later, when he's doing better. Toby collected Elliot and his stuff. The Captain met them on the way out to offer Elliot his support. They went downstairs and out the door. Little did anyone, including Elliot, realize that this was his last day as an SVU detective.  
When they arrived home, Toby set Elliot's stuff on the table. He took Elliot by the hand and escorted him to the bathroom. He carefully stripped him of his bloody clothing, setting it aside to throw out. He removed his own clothing and turned on the shower. He adjusted the water as hot as they could stand it. Toby grasped Elliot's hand and lead him into the shower. He settled him under the soothing spray, watching the water rinse away all of the blood.

“Look, El,” Toby said motioning to the shower floor, “that's all the dirty you think you have on you. I'm going to help you wash it all away, understand?”

Elliot sniffled, “thank you, T. I love you.”  
“I love you too, babe,” Toby whispered, pulling Elliot close.

Toby squeezed out a dab of shampoo and thoroughly scrubbed Elliot's head. He then grabbed the face scrub, making sure any blood spatter was off. Elliot rinsed his face and hair. Toby picked up the bar of soap and lathered Elliot's entire body, massaging his fingers into the tense flesh. Elliot rinsed his body. 

“Clean now?” Toby asked.

“No. I still feel soiled,” Elliot sobbed.

Toby washed him four more times before Elliot was satisfied. Stepping out of the shower, Toby took a towel and wrapped it around his slim hips. Next he picked a towel up for Elliot and dried him head to toe. Toby made short work of drying his own body. Elliot went and sat on the edge of the bed while Toby gathered some clothing. He slipped a 'Harvard' t-shirt over El's head. That made his smile a little. He tugged socks on him, then pulled briefs onto him. Toby was comfortable in his underwear. He climbed down the steps and nabbed two bottles of water. He scurried back up to Elliot, who was laying down, nearly asleep. Toby made him drink some water, then let him rest. He curled up next to the love of his life, snuggled as close as he could, and napped with him.   
In the following weeks, Elliot decided that SVU was no longer for him. Toby was just fine with whatever Elliot desired. Money wasn't going to be an issue. Stabler faced early on in the relationship that Toby felt it was an 'our money' situation. That Elliot wasn't to be too proud to spend anything from Toby's bank account. They both contributed, in various ways, to the relationship as a entirety. Elliot entered therapy, willingly, and showed improvement. His coworkers from SVU hung out with them all of the time. He kept a close relationship with each one of them.  
***   
Toby parked his car in the garage, thankful it was a Friday night. He grabbed his case files off of the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. There were muddy footprints stamped across the garage, up the steps, and through the side door. He tossed his files onto the counter and peeked around for signs of Elliot. A tepid breeze blew in from the patio door. Toby located more footprints leading to the backyard, where he detected shouting. He rushed outside, making certain nothing was wrong. Elliot was outside with Dicky, Gary, and Harry. They were tossing the football around.

“Elliot Stabler, why does my kitchen look like a crime scene?” Toby shouted to him.

Elliot's head popped up. He smiled at Toby. “A crime scene? What crime?”

“The homicide of that lawn you're standing on,” Toby hollered crossly.

Elliot laughed aloud, “We'll get it after. We're practicing for try-outs.”

Toby folded his arms over his chest, pouting. He stepped closer to watch his boys.

“Oh would you look at Mr. Grumpy Pants!” Elliot laughed. “Boys, show Daddy what you learned today.”

All three boys came charging at Toby and tackled him into the grass. “Got you, Daddy!” Harry yelled cheerfully. Toby couldn't help but smile at his youngest. 

“Whoa, wait a minute, guys. Daddy dislikes when things are all dirty.” Elliot mocked, bending down, pretending to help Toby off of the ground. He flipped Toby over his shoulder and ran for the pool. He stopped at the edge and threw Toby in, suit and all.

Toby surfaced, seeing the boys laughing and Elliot still standing pool-side. “Push Dad in, boys,” he chuckled.

The kids came up to Elliot and gave him a shove. He grabbed two out of three on his way in. Gary jumped in behind them, not wanting to be left out. Toby climbed out. Swimming in a suit is just uncomfortable. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs and did a cannonball back into the water. Elliot and Toby splashed around with the boys, tossing them up into the air.   
Following an intense game of pool basketball, they all hopped out of the pool to get dinner started. Dicky and Gary got pointers on grilling, while Harry helped Toby with a salad. They ate at the picnic table as the sun set. Gary convinced his parents to let them stay up late to watch a movie. By midnight the kids were fast asleep.  
Toby went up to the bedroom, where Elliot was already waiting. He entered the room to find his lover laying across the bed. His head was propped up on his arms, feet kicking. Toby slowly padded over to the bed and slapped Elliot's bare ass.

“Sexy, Stabler,” Toby murmured. He caressed the hand print he left behind, suddenly swatting Elliot once again. “Apparently you relish in being a dirty boy, don't you, love?”

“Mm... I might. Yes, it is possible,” Elliot grinned.

Toby wandered over to the dresser, unlocked the top drawer, and opened it. He selected a bright blue collar and a black leash. He yanked his t-shirt off as he went back to Elliot. Toby pointed to the floor. Elliot gazed up innocently. That gained him another whack on the ass. Toby glared at him and Elliot scrambled to the floor in front of Toby. He knelt like he'd been taught. Knees parted, hands curled into fists with knuckles against the floor between them. Head held high. The obedient puppy stance. Toby buckled his collar around his neck, clicked the leash in place, and patted Elliot's head. 

“Remove my shorts,” Toby ordered.

Elliot obeyed, lowering Toby's shorts and tossing them to the side. Toby clicked on the Bluetooth speakers, picked up his Iphone, and located his 'Elliot's punishment' playlist. He dropped a large, fluffy pillow down to Elliot and hit play.

“Set that up however you're comfortable straddling it. You are to thrust in rhythm with the music. Do not stop until I allow it. If you orgasm before I give you permission, you won't have the ability to sit for a week,” Toby instructed.

Toby retrieved a crop from their 'toy' drawer. He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Elliot was settled on the pillow, blushing. Toby softly swatted El's penis with the crop, just to show he could reach him if need be. 

“Keep your head up, eyes on me,” Toby told him. He pressed play and Elliot froze. Toby tugged his leash, “get moving, naughty boy.”

Elliot began working himself along with the music. Through the embarrassment, Elliot never broke eye contact. A whimper escaped him, causing Toby to smirk. Knowing Toby heard the noise distracted him. He jumped as Toby snapped his thigh. He shook his head and started rubbing against the pillow again.   
Several smacks on the thighs later and Elliot was finally succeeding. He leaned back, arms holding him up, giving Toby an unobstructed view. It no longer flustered him to let Toby hear how great this felt. Stabler openly moaned. The pillow was slick with precum. 

Toby idly stroked his erection as he watched Elliot. “Oh yeah... so filthy. Faster. Ignore the music and come for me. Use your hands if you want to.”

Elliot captured his fat cock in his fist and thrust into it until he exploded. Splashes of come landed on the wooden floor. When Elliot finally caught his breath, Toby chuckled.

“Lick up your mess, my very dirty boy,” Toby commanded him.

Elliot dipped his head to the floor. He used long, slow sweeps of the tongue to clean his mess. 

Toby yanked the leash. “Stand up. Hop on the bed. Head down, ass up,” Toby told El as he opened the lubrication. Elliot complied. “Good boy.”

Toby massaged lube over his dick, then generously coated Elliot. He rubbed his thumb over Elliot's hidden gem. He pushed one finger into the tight hole. A groan escaped his sweetheart's throat. Adding a finger, he took his time stretching the muscle. A third finger had Elliot moving his ass back against his hand. He removed his fingers and added more lube. He grabbed onto Elliot's hips and tenderly penetrated him.

“You're so tight, El. It feels like Heaven,” Toby moaned. Elliot clenched his ass and grinned. “Christ, are you trying to kill me?” he howled.  
“I just want to do my best, Sir,” Elliot answered with a laugh.

Toby caused Elliot to regret that laugh in the most pleasurable way possible. He slipped out to the tip and rammed his way back in. Each time he stuffed himself back into Elliot, he roughly stroked his prostate. The faster Toby forced his way back in, the tighter Elliot squeezed his ass hole. Toby pulled on the leash, bringing Elliot up to his knees. He grasped what he could of Elliot's short hair and tipped him back to kiss his neck. He pushed on his lower back, making him stick his ass out. Toby brought one hand to El's jaw, holding him so Toby could suck his neck. He dropped his other hand to Elliot's penis and jacked him off in the rhythm to his own thrusts. Toby grunted and groaned against Elliot's flesh. Elliot whimpered, moaning, ready to pop. 

“Come with me,” Toby growled.

Elliot's cock began to twitch and spill over Toby's hand. Toby brought his messy hand up to Elliot's mouth. Stabler licked and sucked his hand clean. Elliot felt Toby's dick spasm deep inside of him, coating him in sticky juices. They both collapsed onto the bed, totally spent. Toby propped himself up and unbuckled Elliot's collar. He set it on the nightstand and flicked off the light.

“T, I gotta clean my mess up before we go to sleep,” Elliot whined.

“No, you don't. I want you to wake up sticky. Maybe then I won't arrive home to mud trails. I do suppose, sometimes, it's okay to be dirty, though,” Toby kissed Elliot goodnight. He nestled close to him, resting his head on Elliot's shoulder. His thought's drifted to the numerous kinds of dirty in this world. Many good, some atrocious. As long as he was dirty with Elliot Stabler, nothing could stop them.


End file.
